Allied Military-Industrial Complex
The Allied military uses products and technologies from several companies, manufacturers and even universities, located in many different members of the Allied Nations. FutureTech The single largest Allied-affiliated company, the Amsterdam-based megacorporation is the largest of its sort. Just as its name hints at, FutureTech specializes in developing high technology weaponry for the Allied Nations. Of its many achievements, it is notable for the use of Cryotechnology militarily, as well as the creation of the time machine design known as the Chronosphere, which brought it to its status as the leading Allied contractor. Formerly known as AlterTech, it rose from a minor Dutch technology company to the multinational beast of the present after picking up the work of Albert Einstein after the famous scientist disappeared in 1927. While its early history as a small technology company is mostly unremarkable, it changed its name to FutureTech through a decision by then company spokesperson "Christine Sigma" to improve its sellability as a company "giving the world the technology of the future". It has come to more or less completely own the lowlands, possessing significantly more power over the Netherlands than its actual government, something that many in the allies have come to keenly resent leading to the joke of "You can't buy a Dutch Toothbrush without it being from Futuretech." Plans to add Belgium into it's support economy were halted by it's recent reversal of fortunes, but some Belgians are still wary of Futuretech's designs. In addition to the company headquarters and main development laboratories in Amsterdam, FutureTech owns research facilities focusing on spectrum technology in Toulouse, and a R&D compound for cryotechnology in Vienna, along with several other facilities around Europe. Its main competitors are the Mediterranean Syndicate and several Japanese zaibatsu. Lately, a couple of outlandish and failed FutureTech projects like the Harbinger Gunship have led to the Allies' decision to sign contracts with promising smaller enterprises instead of leaving everything to FutureTech. As well as rejected prototypes draining the coffers of the megacorporation, FutureTech has also been devoting a significant portion of its resources to a decades long project to convert energy transmitted from satellites into matter, without any Allied prompting or support. This, along with accusations of unethical methods and corruption (in particular, prominent Allied official Rupert Thornley has recently come under intense scrutiny for his extensive ties to FutureTech), has caused FutureTech stocks to decline in the last few months, and the company does not dominate the Allied technology market, contrary to predictions made by FutureTech spokesperson Kelly Weaver in 1966. However, it still remains the largest company in the world (in terms of total revenue if not actual profit), a position it has maintained since the 1940s after it broke the record set by John D. Rockefeller's Standard Oil Co. Despite its ongoing decline, FutureTech is still behind a significant part of the Allied military designs and production, including: * Cryocopter * Mirage Tank * Mesofortress Gunship * Quasar Drone (collaboration with Norwell-Hucks Corporation) * Chronosphere * GAP Tower * Grand Collider * Spectrum Tower * Cryo Legionnaire Prison Guard The company has in recent times also been behind a number of costly disasters: * Harbinger Gunship * Pacifier FAV * Future Tank X-1 Major Defense Contractors Angstrom Defense A high-tech company founded by a committee of World War 2 veterans in the early sixties, Angstrom Defense, based in Stockholm, Sweden, is today one of the most useful contributors to the Allied cause. Angstrom consists of a massive think-tank of scientists, engineers and former military personnel who analyze gaps in the Allied war machine and create imaginative answers. One of the greatest results of this is the beginning to the Athena Satellite System, used in many Allied combat vehicles. Innovative in the extreme, Angstrom merely designs and prototypes designs, selling the production rights out to minor production facilities all over Europe and collecting royalties, due to the high costs associated with the production of many of their designs, and the lack of any functional production facility. They have deep ties to the International Air and Space Association, and often bring in INASA personnel to enhance their designs. Their most important contributions to the Allied military are: * Apollo Fighter * Artemis Precision Bomber * Athena Cannon Sistemas Asturias In the early 1960's, the industries in Asturias, Spain expanded heavily due to the successful steel industry's growth. A group of newly established military manufacturers in the area banded themselves together to create Sistemas Asturias. In 1963, the company owned over 30% of the Spanish industry, and was chosen by the Allies to construct a new, cheap tactical bomber, which became the Vindicator. The initial success earned them recognition by the Allies, and their latest project, the Assault Striker, has impressed the Allied command again so far. Sistemas Asturias is the maker of: * Assault Striker * Vindicator Gerhardt-Giraud Shipworks The Great Crash of 1929 struck the United States of America hard. Almost every sector of society experienced cuts. So did the US Navy. A great number of personnel had to leave the Navy in the initial unsuccessful attempts of President Herbert Hoover to put the economy back on track. Even when the economy got better in the thirties, many veterans never returned to the Navy. Most of those who didn't formed the Gerhardt-Giraud Shipworks in Norfolk in 1935, bringing along with them a good deal of experience and knowledge of shipbuilding. The new Roosevelt administration was quick to sign a deal with the former servants of the state. Since then, the Virginian company is the single largest contributor to the Allied cause except for FutureTech, responsible for a large part of the Allied Navy's arsenal. They have declared loyalty to the US Government "forever and until the state's demise". The Gerhardt-Giraud designs currently used by the Allies are: * Aircraft Carrier * Assault Destroyer * Subhunter Frigate Norwell-Hucks Corporation One of the fastest growing corporations in the United States, the Norwell-Hucks Corporation originated as a fusion of the Los Angeles firm Norwell Aircraft and Aeronautics Inc. and Houston-based Hucks Assorted Planes in the aftermath of the Second World War. Today, this behemoth of a company is mostly renowned for an extensive recruitment of Texan loyalist pilots to Century Bombers in the growth of dissent against the government. It has also been criticized by the same dissenters who claim that Norwell-Hucks, with its headquarters in Los Angeles, steal Texan jobs, when as a matter of fact the corporation owns several factories and airfields in Texas. Specializing in heavier aircraft, the corporation is behind: * Century Bomber * Pulsar Drone Missile * Quasar Drone (collaboration with FutureTech) United Armour Commonly called "Britain's Finest", the Leeds-based United Armour is today the primary manufacturer of Allied battle vehicles. They rose to fame when the Guardian Tank surprisingly was used instead of the American Grizzly as the main battle tank of the Allies. The company's success has helped bolstering the British economy greatly, and has allowed for other British companies to gain contracts. It's famed for its conventional designs, excluding an experimental enhanced Guardian prototype that never gained fame. When the Multigunner IFV Mark I was found to have severe design problems, United Armour gained the contract to produce the Mark II, to the fury of the original Australian producers. To avoid conflicts between the companies, United Armour has promised that Australian drivers will get priority for the jobs. "Britain's Finest" has gained its reputation thanks to: * Bohr Wavefunction Adjuster (collaboration with Imperial College) * Guardian Tank (collaboration with Strauss-Fuhrmann Autowerke) * Multigunner IFV Mark II Specialised Defense Contractors ADI Limited After the Allied contract with Towne-Travers Technologies, responsible for the Multigunner Mark I, was cancelled, Sydney-based ADI Limited is now the largest Australian Allied-affiliated military company. They specialize in taking down aircraft, and their developments ensure Allied domination of the Australian airspace. They are the manufacturers of: * Icarus Mobile AAA Amber-Tangerine Production While Africa has never been the high mark of industry, Amber-Tangerine Production proves to be the golden exception. While some more conservative Allied politicians have been skeptical, the successful transport of a Mirage Tank division from Cape Town to Lisbon in 1968 proved their worth. The same politicians are more often than not in opposition at the moment. The worth of Amber-Tangerine comes from: * Assault Lander Apteryx Aircraft Beginning as a deliverer of parts to existing Allied planes and helicopters such as the Apollo Fighter, the Christchurch company Apteryx Aircraft was chosen to provide the new field commanding vehicle in the latter parts of the war. Some, mostly Australians, claim that Apteryx only got the job to increase support for the Allies in strategically located New Zealand, but most agree that the accusations are in spite of the Kiwis now rivalling their number of blueprints used by the Allies, and one cannot deny that all their works are quality ones. Whatever the case, the Kiwis are proud of the result: * Falcon Command Helicopter AutoFix Repairs Ever since FutureTech began its dominance, the minor companies remaining in the Netherlands have to fight even harder for their survival. Most survive by cooperating with universities and foreign companies. One of these, AutoFix Repairs, has seen outstanding success lately thanks to a successful cooperation with the T. U. Delft. FutureTech has repeatedly offered to buy AutoFix, but their refusals have led to a tough battle between the companies, with many suspecting FutureTech to be behind several blackouts in the AutoFix headquarters. While the battle is uneven, AutoFix is hanging on. FutureTech desperately wants the: Zakmes Autofix Drone Barricadas y Muros Renowned for their sturdy constructions responsible for the continuously good state of Spanish infrastructure despite the toils of war, the Allies noticed the Madrid-based company and assigned it the development of several new wall constructions designed for frontline combat. So far, they have succeeded with distinction, and many a Peacekeeper owe his or her life to the blueprints of Barricadas y Muros. Their prime contributions are: * Barricade * Security Gate * Singularity Wall Beaver and Co. Motor Company In many of the Allied countries, riots were concerning the local governments and the police. After an unusually bloody incident in Northern Ireland between the IRA, Protestant militia, local Syndicate forces, and the British, the Allied government demanded a weapon able to suppress revolts without spilling blood. Beaver and Co. Motor Company got the job, and the result has been approved by the Allies. They are currently serving the market in all of Europe and North America. The project to thank for their success is: * Armoured Response Vehicle Consolidated Aircraft Since its founding in the early 20's the San Diego-based company have enjoyed several minor successes and contracts with the United States and later Allied military, although their products have seldom reached actual battles, mostly due to timing problems. Their fortune is about to turn, though, as they are showing an ever-increasing promise to develop new and effective weaponry in a very violent age. The company has already gotten contracted for the: * Swan Amphibious Plane Infinity Realms Aeronautics A prized developer of military technology since the 50's, Infinity Realms Aeronautics spent eight years on developing the single fastest aircraft available, as well as the fleet of Torchships to carry Space Control to the stars. With their success, saving several cities in Florida, they are currently the best paid Allied affiliate in comparison to its contributions. What makes them worth the cash is: * Achilles Superiority Fighter Kaario Hovercraft Company Founded by Toivo J. Kaario in the 1930's, the Kaario Hovercraft Company pioneered the hovercraft technology which is now widely in use in the Allied Nations. Since their founding, they have been developing hovercraft for the Allies with great success. Some of their old technology has been recovered by the Confederates, who are using it to their advantage. However, the original contractor enjoys the newer Kaario pruducts, like: * Riptide ACV McFable Aeroworks The McFable Aeroworks, named after their founder Kevin Andre McFable, are a new facility in the city of New Berlin (Wisconsin) in the United States. They took over the production of airplanes and helicopters after a business rival went bankrupt. Up to date, they produce different civilian and military chassis of airplanes and helicopters alike, and have recently gotten a contact with the Allied Nations due to the new demand of armed attack helicopters. They are responsible for producing: * Longbow Liberator Pelican Helicopter Plant #1 The Pelican Helicopter Plants were originally commissioned for production of the now obsolete Pelican Subhunter. While the second plant located in El Paso was shut down when the Pelican was removed from service, the plant #1 was redesigned to produce new helicopters for the Allies. The recovery of old infrastructure has proved to be a clever move by the Allies, and the Pelican Plant is one of the most effective producers of Allied helicopters. Their new products include: * Cardinal Transport Copter Renault Autoworks One of the oldest companies serving the Allied needs, Renault entered the market with the construction of the Char Battle Tank for the Second World War. Since then, they have moved on to create personal cars for Allied citizens, as well as new technology for the Allies once in a while. Many soldiers who have served in their vehicles refuse to drive anything other than a Renault car at home. Currently, their most used creation is: * Horizon Artillery Tank Rowenta Appliances Co. Originally a manufacturer of home appliances, Austrian Rowenta was signed to develop new technology for the Allies, thanks to their experience with the circumstances. While a controversial choice, Rowenta has exceeded anyone's expectations by far. However, they are critizised for their drivers' tendency to have heavy English accents, making communication difficult. They were originally hired for the: * Barkhausen Projector Strauss-Fuhrmann Autowerke The Mobile Construction Vehicle is an Allied invention as old as the beginning of the Second World War. The vehicle has been redesigned constantly in order to maximize its effiency. The Frankfurter company Strauss-Fuhrmann Autowerke (lit. "Strauss-Fuhrmann Car Works") gained the rights to develop the latest version. The Allied commanders gave it an approval rate of 81% in the latest poll, breaking the former record of 76% content with the first MCV ever made. They will be remembered for: * MCV Torshammars Artilleri A tiny, unknown company usually repairing broken artillery batteries that was very surprised when it was enlisted by the Allied Nations to develop a new artillery piece. Its local rivalry with Angstrom Defense rose to an international one, challenging the latter to plan a new strategic artillery model for the time when the current one will have become obsolete. Until then, Torshammars can sunbathe in its minutes of fame. The battle was provoked by the: * Valkyrie Self-Propelled Gun Towne-Travers Technologies Originally a turret specialist, Towne-Travers rose to fame with the Multigunner designs, spreading like the Black Death among the Allied military and granting the company huge profits. Upon the discoveries of several faults, their stocks plummeted, and were dangerously near bankruptcy until the contract for the Reduct came about, after which several ideas from Towne-Travers were accepted. While still unstable, the Australian company is alive and well for the moment. They still provide the Allies with: * Multigunner Turret * Reduct Vereinigte Luftwerke Located in western Berlin, Vereinigte Luftwerke is the prime German developer of helicopters. They aren't strangers to theoretical technology either and their experiments with carrying space are known world-wide. They gained fame when their technologies evacuated their own personnel in the First Battle of Berlin. They can lift your trouble and a "Von Esling" away with: * Nightingale Carryall Well-Refined Ore Corporation One of many companies dedicated to ore harvesting, no one really knows why the Well-Refined Ore Corporation stands out. Some say it's because of the quality in all its work, some say it's their drivers' insufferably cheerful attitudes, and some say it's because the CEO is named Geoffrey Ackerman. Whatever the real reason is, no one denies that the company has never let any field commander down. Its cheerful attitude, however, did not prevent the destruction of it's main offices and death of many of its employees from an attack by the Continental Army in their hometown of Boise. This attack was the first action against the Allies the Continental Army ever made, in a stunning victory of tanks and heavily equipped men against a few unarmed security guards. WROC moved its corporate headquarters to Buffalo, New York, quite distant from the Confederate movement, in part due to a generous grant from the Allied Nations so they would continue producing for them. They happily provide these vehicles: * Prospector * Stewart Tank Wiśniewski Motors Some say that the Polish are the strongest Allied patriots, having been occupied by the Soviets thrice. Others agree, but note that the Poles are still under Soviet occupation. The Poles in exile are torn, but the loyalty of Wiśniewski Motors is unbreakable. Their staff all wear Allied emblems on their uniforms in the temporary factories in the UK, and the company never loses hope that the Allies will liberate their homeland. Their loyalty is used as an example all over Europe. While not major, their work can turn the tide of a battle with a chime: * Pavlov Handler Tank Research and Development Carmichael Aqualabs While initially controversial, the Glasgow-headquartered Carmichael Aqualabs, the most prominent researcher on aquatic creatures, have actually been successful in cooperating with the Allied military. While no use was found for salmons, other experiments have been more profitable. They continue experimenting with aquatic animals to this day. They are responsible for training: * Dolphin Delft University of Technology The value of importance of universities in the Netherlands has not only been spurred on by the arrival of FutureTech, but has been life-aidingly crucial in the design of the country as it is today. The mega-corporation is known for monitoring the universities and offering jobs to skilled graduates. While few things but foundations are usually laid at the universities, sometimes the students manage to create sophisticated weaponry before they are enlisted by FutureTech. Since the latter has absorbed most corporations in the country, these projects need to be supported by minor companies. The most recent successful project is the: * Zakmes Autofix Drone Divine Mercy Research Institute A sprawling, publically funded medical research center and cutting-edge hospital in California, Divine Mercy was famously responsible for the first successful heart transplant. Mass Scaling technology was first developed here as a medical tool, allowing tools to be used inside the body by scaling them down. Famous for its eccentric staff and imaginative solutions to medical problems, they are also responsible for the vaccination programs the Allies run worldwide. They have sold their mass scaling technology out to FutureTech and use the royalties to further refine the technology, having recently performed the first internal surgery by shrinking the surgical team and injecting them into the body. In order to fund the creation of a squirrel army, the janitorial staff created the: * Higgs MASS Tank Imperial College One of the many top universities supported by and supporting the Allied cause, the Imperial College in London was for a long time not contributing more than theoretical ideas to the Allied research department. After joining forces with United Armour, they rose to become one of the most renowned war technology think-tanks, much to the annoyance of rival Cambridge, wanting the sole place in the sun. They gave the Allies the: * Bohr Wavefunction Adjuster (collaboration with United Armour) NextGen Cryo Research Center A long time rival to FutureTech from its AlterTech times, Belgian NextGen has always been one or two steps behind its nemesis in almost every regard, being close to shutting down several times. Wealthy investors and luck have saved it, and when FutureTech patents on Cryo Technology expired NextGen was quick to capitalize on it. Upon FutureTech's decline, the field has evened out and NextGen has begun getting its own contracts. It is very proud of its: * Cryo Tower North Point R&D Facility Dealing with extremely advanced science is no mean feat, but for the scientists at North Point Research and Development Facility it's everyday work. The appliance criterias, among them at least two PhDs, are only one of the reasons why North Point has the highest average IQ in Canada. Their intelligence allow them to create technologies to prevent their home from falling into Soviet hands - the thought of doing labour work motivation enough. In practice, their brains have made: * Pion Isospin Array Seltsame Technologien The European counterpart to North Point R&D, Seltsame Technologien (lit. "Strange Technologies") lives up to its name. A visit by former American President Ackerman gave birth to the famous "Fighting wars with letters and numbers? When did firepower get old?!" quote, perhaps summing up its work beautifully. Its employees consist of the finest engineers produced by Europe's universites. They have, for example, thought up of the: * Planck Compressor Törcsvár Gravametrics and Engineering When FutureTech went into decline, their research center at Braşov, Romania, was sold to the Allied Command itself for an unknown sum of money. Fifty hand-picked scientists were sent to this facility to work on a new means transportation for the Allied Army, using FutureTech chronotechnology blueprints. Using their work in one of their old facilities became too much for FutureTech, which sees the Törcsvár Group as its biggest competitors in that field. The Törcsvár project resulted in: * Rosen Bridging Tank University of Cambridge One of Europe's oldest and most prestigious universities, Cambridge has a long tradition of producing famous scientists. In the current times of constant warfare, contributions to the military have been encouraged by the Allies. Cambridge is one of the proud official university affiliate to the Allies, annoying its rivals at Oxford to no end. One of the projects researched is: * Particle Expeller University of Cairo While lacking the prestige and fame of its European counterparts, the University of Cairo is still famous for its science faculty which trumps many of its European counterparts. It has also gained fame for being the first facility to be powered by 100% solar energy. The constant sunshine in Egypt provides part of the reason why the method works so well, but the technology has been sold to many less sunny countries. While they prefer the "Ra", the university has contributed: * Ares Mobile Solar Cannon University of Paris The French are the current leaders in experimental fusion technology. Ever since French citizens Henri Becquerel and Marie and Pierre Curie earned the Nobel Prize for their research, the University of Paris has conducted research into various fields of science. While the damage done to the facilities has cost the university much, their payment will pay for the repairs and then some. The reason for the damages and payments is: * Fusion Torchtank Various Universities You don't have to come from a special country to use your brains in the service of democracy, the Allies reason. And indeed, their intellectual forces come from every possible country; from the United States to Egypt to Turkey to India to Iceland, there are brainiacs employed by the Allies from every county. Having graduated from university is a requirement, however, and many universities collaborate with the Allies to recommend them their finest graduates, who usually end up in the military. Though they don't arm people, the universities send the Allies large numbers of: * Engineer Military and Paramilitary Facilities Air Force Academy Originally a school for USAF pilots, the facility is nowadays used by the Allies for many different uses; for example, it is the largest air base in the Central United States. It remains as a school for air cadets, however, and airborne infantry are also trained here. Special Agent Tanya has repeatedly used the Academy as a training ground for a Soviet invasion of the US - however absurd that scenario might be, shown by the failure in New York. They fly the banner of the Allies with honour partly thanks to: * Pathfinder * Rocketeer * Rocket Pathfinder Algonquin Canine Services While dogs from all over the Allied Nations are used in the military, they are all sent to Algonquin Canine Services, Newark, for combat training. Currently the leading Allied partner in canine business, they invented the program currently used all over the world to train dogs for combat. The facility leads a protest against former President Ackerman's suggestion to use dogs to decapacite illegal immigrants, citing it as "inhumane and incanine". No one can deny their skill in their specialty: * Attack Dog CFS Alert The northernmost Allied military station in the world. CFS Alert, on the tip of Ellesmere Island close to Greenland is not only the closest base to the Soviets, but the base of the Allied Arctic Fleet. It is also rumoured that a Cryo-Prison exists in adjunction to the facility, although it is denied by the Allies. Its personnel were tasked with developing new weaponry to protect Canada, prone to Soviet assaults. The result, greater than expected: * Alert Icebreaker Dominican Coast Guard Proving that something small can do something bigger, the Dominican Coast Guard has been prized many times for its revolution of Allied anti-air weaponry. While it lacks the resources to produce the ships it created, its development branch has gained ten times its original budget in support from the Allies, in order to develop more new ideas. Although every one knows that they've done far more than expected. They gained fame with the inventon of the: * Hydrofoil Fort Bradley Established in 1957 as an "emergency measure" against any Soviet invasion, the building of Fort Bradley was heavily contested by the New Yorkers, as half of the Central Park had to be dug up to give room for the facilities. When the city was protected by the base during Nikolai Moskvin's daredevil attack, support for the base rose from 12% to 82%. In addition to defending New York, the base is also the largest recruitment base in the eastern United States. Many conventional and less conventional forces call Fort Bradley their home, including: * Javelin Soldier * Peacekeeper Groom Lake Airfield and Testing Range A top secret Allied facility, no one truly knows what happens at Groom Lake, Nevada, except the workers; all closely monitored by the American security services. The science conducted there would boggle the minds of most sane men. Further details have been left out to ensure the reader's safety and continued sanity. What they produce, however, we know: * Heisenberg Assault Copter Hesketh-Prichard Sniper Training School Founded by Lord Hesketh-Pritchard before the First World War, the Glasgow-based Sniper School would go on produce countless numbers of snipers for the British and later Allied armies. True to its founder's nature, the three-year course includes substantial amounts of writing and cricket. In emergencies, the soldiers educated at Hesketh-Prichard can all defend themself with a cricket bat. Over 90 percent of the graduates would become one of these: * Rifleman Joffre Army Base Named after a French general in the First World War, the Joffre Army Base is the primary military base in France, and the former command centre of the Maginot Line. While captured by the Soviets in the invasion of France, it is now again a functional Allied base, and many Allied soldiers are schooled in defensive combat here. It cooperates frequently with German bases such as Rammstein-Miesenbach, proving that the former arch-enemies have laid their past behind once and for all. If one trains here, one will probably end up as: * Heavy Defender Wapping Police Academy The biggest police academy in Europe, Wapping is second to none when it comes to the art of putting down riots. Most of the policemen who successfully put down the rebels in Ireland originated from here, giving it substantial fame. It has been requisitioned by the Allied Military Command for schooling of non-lethal combattants for the Peacekeepers. The British officers complain that resources are stolen from them, but no one has officially protested. In the military, one would call a Wapping graduate: * Riot Agent El Morro During the initial formation of the ACIN, the first of many disagreements came in the form of where the agency would be headquartered. Each agency suggested their own headquarters located in their respective capitals. However, Chairman U, fearing the importance of these locations would draw Soviet infiltration, ordered them to set up shop somewhere less conspicuous. Eventually, it was decided that the headquarters of the ACIN would be in a crumbling building in an old city located on an oft-forgotten island: Puerto Rico. Under the guise of being condemned for unsafe building conditions the Castle of St. Felipe the Moor was donated to the ACIN by the US government and refurbished with the latest in espionage training technology. Multi-million dollar computer programs decipher Soviet & Imperial communications and advanced radar arrays, hidden behind a conveniently placed pre-renovation statue of a hawk near the fort's chapel, keep communication with the other ACIN facilities online 24/7. While checks from Allied higher-ups supposedly go to Box 850 in London, the ACIN's real money is siphoned from the national budgets of several Allied member states. Recruited from all across the world, the spies of the Allied Nations always remember the good times they had in El Morro. The only one who can call this citadel of espionage home is the venerable: * Spy Category:Lore